


Я вижу Тебя

by Guardian__Angle



Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Благие Намерения, Всем больно, Гримм слишком мягок к брошенным жукам, Магические узы, Никто не в безопасности, Служение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian__Angle/pseuds/Guardian__Angle
Summary: Гримм помнит всё, потому что не способен забывать. Брумм знает об этом.
Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597114
Kudos: 4





	Я вижу Тебя

Они не говорят ничего ему в лицо, но шёпот мыслей, кружащихся в непрерывном багряном танце, не покидает его ни на секунду, именно поэтому он просто _знает_всё_.   
_«Вернулся-изменился-не-похож-на-себя-ушёл-от-пустого-не-покинет-нас-песня-бесконечна-снова-в-путь-огонь-сияет-в-небе.»  
**«М а с т е р.»**_   
Брумм разгоняет этот рой, его зов похож на низкую барабанную дробь, ворчание грозы в далёкой дикой пустоши среди окаменевших панцирей когда-то живых «богов». Он слышит это только кажущееся безликим обращение через несколько шатров. Среди карминовых шёлковых занавесей и гобеленов личных покоев оно звучит так же чётко, как если бы музыкант стоял у него за спиной, меланхоличным взглядом следуя за каждым его па в импровизированном танце.  
Гримм замирает в невозможной позе, уже почти в воздухе, с полурасправленными крыльями, готовыми обернуться вокруг хозяина плотным коконом мантии, чтобы на пике прыжка разорваться дымом и светом огненного смертельного фейерверка. Но Гримм неподвижен, искры гаснут, мантия опадает, рассыпаясь живыми изогнутыми лентами вокруг ног. Безупречные складки занимают своё место на плечах, послушные легкому движению. Выпрямляясь, он не оборачивается, когда выходит прочь из ставших слишком тесными в последние дни комнат.  
Он приветствует музыканта коротким кивком, Брумм не шелохнувшись стоит в середине своего скромного жилища, на потёртой циновке, на коленях, уперев взгляд в непокрытый клочок глинистой земли перед собой. Вокруг почти нет вещей, всё педантично собрано по узелкам и сумкам — немудрено, Труппа готовится покинуть Халлоунест — но в приготовлениях Брумма сквозит хладнокровие приговорённого к смерти. Гримм не видит смысла в соблюдении ритуальности, в коленопреклонении тем паче, но молчит, когда его когти движутся с аккуратностью хирургического ножа, врезаясь в тончайший просвет между маской и настоящим лицом. Он чувствует чужую боль словно на клыках лопается сочная ягода, обманчиво сладкий вкус только начавшегося гниения скользит по языку. В воздухе тянет знакомым пряным ароматом, _«одиночество-отрицание»_ , и Гримм, заглядывая своему некогда верному Брумму в потухшие чёрные глаза, загоняет когти глубже, неторопливо тянет на себя, ухватываясь поудобнее. Всего один рывок и кончено. Тишина вокруг неподвижна, сумрачна и насквозь лжива. Страх в груди Брумма набухает крепким бутоном пиона, готовый вот-вот расцвести, раскрыться прямо в слишком маленьком, слабом сердце, убивая предвосхищаемой потерей.  
Гримм распахивает пасть и отчаянный, беззвучный гомон в голове умолкает.  
Гримм вдыхает глубоко, медленно. В его горле клубится маковый туман и играют раскалённые спицы ловцов кошмара. Он чувствует неподвижный взгляд, прерванный вздох, _«благоговение-ожидание-оцепенение»_. С громким щелчком почти смехотворный зигзаг клыков смыкается, тут же сплавляясь в бесшовную маску.  
Брумм всё ещё на коленях, тяжело дыша обхватывает своё лицо вздрагивающими лапами, пока Гримм неслышно ступает из шатра, тонкой рукой отводя полог.  
— Мастер… — его зов похож на первую молитву, мерный шорох весеннего дождя, Гримм слышит его через три поколения, испуганного, брошенного и забытого посреди расколотого надвое мира, где не осталось ни песен, ни поводов петь.  
— Отдохни, мы отправляемся уже завтра.


End file.
